Shannon Morningstar (Reality-34)
The daughter of a demon, Shannon Morningstar, she has been the constant companion to Aaron Israel ever since the two were abducted by an organization called the True Seven. History At the age of nine Shannon and Aaron Israel were found in a building filled with several dead bodies, being their afraid and not moving for hours until local authorities had arrived. Shannon was questioned by arriving authorities, along with Aaron , but they were afraid and refused to answer them. Suddenly when a bright light flashed, the duo was gone and all that was left was a note saying... : "Stay away from my kids." The two returned to New York, to Lawrence's estate, where Lawrence Israel and Laura Israel raised the two, and taking in Shannon as their own. It is unknown by Shannon and Aaron, though known by their parents, that they were abducted by the organization known as the True Seven. One of them is supposed to die, but their parents don't have the heart to do it. Argonian Invasion When the Argonians attacked the planet, Shannon and Aaron had been at school, they wanted to help but had to wait until school was over. Once she was teleported onto the Endymion with the other participating heroes, she used her abilities to help in the conflict. She met Chaos on the ship, and after being disappointed by her she decided that they would need her father, Lawrence Israel's help, so she and Aaron teleported to Africa to retrieve him. When the returned, her and Aaron battle Primalia, after she was transformed into a kitten by her father. Aaron, Shannon, and their father then left immediately after the battle, Shannon explaining that they do not have any superhero identity but had to protect their own secret identities. She then asked her father if they could become full-time superheroes only for him to respond by stating that they were too young. Appearance She is a twelve year old girl, with dark brown hair with black streaks in it. She also has green eyes. Whenever she is using her abilities her eyes glow a dark green, they emit a slight light that can be seen in darker environments. In the light they just appear to darken dramatically. Personality Powers, Skills, & Abilities Shannon has begun to discover several superhuman mental-based abilities that she has no explanation for including but not included too; Flight, illusion casting, farsight, teleporting, and shapeshifting. Shape-shifting is very broad and includes regeneration, super-strength, and most other powers that can be drawn from that. Strength & Durability Level She has the appropriate level of strength for a normal human of her age, height, and build. Fighting Skills She has some fighting skills with a sword due to practice with her parents and brother. She mainly uses her abilities when any kind of skirmish, particularly her abilities of teleportation. Intelligence Paraphernalia Angel's Sword Shannon is in possession of a sword. The sword is that of a mighty angel, it has supernatural powers that she is barely aware of. It can engulf itself in flames, which burn away evil. It can cut through anything, and blind people, among other abilities. Key She is also in possession of a key, much like her brother. When they are both touching the key, they are capable of hearing each others' thoughts. Alternate Reality Versions * In another reality, a villain going by Red Death took flight and began his villains journey when Shannon and Aaron were found in the building. * Another where the White Queen rose again. Reality-69 * In another the Vincent (Reality-34) lead the National Guard to victory, against the True Seven. Notes * She has a bad relationship with her mother. Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:True Seven Captives Category:Super Heroes Category:Demons Category:Magic Users